In a conventional technique, in the case where, for example, plural pieces of device data (data specifying operations of the devices) that are different from each other are set to plural IP devices (network cameras and the like) that are car facilities of trains, an operator first sets the IP address of each IP device one by one, and then sets the device data of each IP device using the set IP address.
The same initial IP addresses are set to IP devices (network cameras and the like) of the same kind that are mass-produced products when being shipped from a factory. Thus, in the case where plural IP devices of the same kind are used, communications cannot be performed using the IP addresses at the time of factory shipment. Therefore, it is necessary to first set the IP address of each IP device.
It should be noted that the IP address can be arbitrarily set on the basis of a MAC address (Media Access Control address) unique to the IP device. However, the MAC address is a 6-digit hexadecimal address. Therefore, in the case where the number of IP devices is large, a method of setting the IP address on the basis of the MAC address is not preferable because an operator likely to make a mistake.
Patent Literature 1 shown below describes an IP communication technique used in a train monitoring system including plural IP devices (network cameras and the like).